The Twins Vs the brothers
by alylynn12
Summary: Before Meg came at the end of season one Bobby's daughter Kat and her best friend Mia came running. Both boys never new bobby had a daughter but both boys are taken with both of them who will fall for who and who and how will the story change when the brothers find out that Mia is just like Sam? (OC/Sam) (OC/Dean)
1. Chapter 1

THE FAMOUS TWINS MEET THE WINCHESTER'S

AMELIA'S POV

I run up Uncle Bobby's front steps yelling "BOBBY! HELP!" He comes running with two very tall good looking men (but you don't have time to check them out with your problem at hand) asking a million questions at once, "Mia what is it? Where is Kat? What happened?" you say as fast as you can and in a very urgent voice "it's Kat we were doing an exorcism and another one came in and shot her in her shoulder I need help she won't sit still long enough for me to get the bullet out can you please hold her down so I can get it out!"

He tells the taller one to help him get her and instructs the shorter one to get the first aid kit, they both do what he says and the next thing you know you're sitting down on the couch with your best friends head in your lap trying to keep her calm. Bobby tells you to get her to calm down so you think of the one thing that has been with you two since you could talk you sing your guys theme song.

(Superman by five for fighting imagine Demi Lovato singing)

I can't stand to fly

I'm not that naïve

I'm just out to find

The better part of me

I'm more than a bird,

I'm more than a plane

I'm more than some pretty face beside a train

It's not easy to be me

I wish that I could cry

Fall upon my knees

Find a way to lie

'Bout a home I'll never see

It may sound absurd but don't be naïve

Even heroes have the right to bleed

I may be disturbed but won't you concede

Even Heroes have the right to dream

And it's not easy to be me

You can all sleep sound tonight

I'm not crazy or anything.

You see she has calmed down a lot and you breathe a sigh of relief when the bullets out and stitched up you kiss her forehead tell her to sleep. You walk out of the living room and into the kitchen to see the two men looking at you one with a amazed look like your and angel walking on the ground but the taller on looks at you like he can see everything going wrong in your life and wants to fix it. The shorter one shakes out of his gaze and says "Dean Winchester this is my younger brother Sam" you look at him like the world has ended and he's god "you have got to be kidding me! You're the famous brothers! Oh My God! Kat is gonna shit bricks when she wakes up I'm Amelia Santos and the girl you just played operation on is Katerina Singer!" Sam looks like he's thing very hard about those names and Dean narrows his eyes and says "Singer huh? Any relation to Bobby?" "Yep he's her father" before Dean can question you more Sam interrupts and asks "wait are you guys uhh what was the names…?" he starts off but you finish with "beauty and the beast?" he turns red but he finish's "Yah Beauty and the Beast the Twins.?" You continue with "Yep I'm beauty and she's beast but the only reason they call her that is because she can kick major ass and she always lands on her feet so she's either Kitty Kat or the beast"

DEAN'S POV

When Sam and I got to Bobby's house asking for help with our dad we never pictured what happened next. We were standing in the kitchen talking about Meg when we heard her "BOBBY! HELP!" I've never seen bobby look so scared he starts running towards the voice, Sam and I looked and each other then took off after him I came face to face with by far the most beautiful women I have laid my eyes on she had long dark curly hair that went to the middle of her back, she had dark brown eyes you could get lost in and tanned skin but still a little pale like she hasn't had time to go tanning but you could still tell she had a tan, long eyelashes and curves that could make the devil himself die if he could touch her. Then I noticed she had blood on her black leather jacket and her neon green shirt and all down her black skinny jeans. You could see out of the corner of your eye bobby looking at her taking in the blood and then you could hear him ask very desperately "Mia what is it? Where is Kat? What happened?" so her name is Mia very pretty but who is Kat? You ask yourself then you hear speak and she sounds out of breath but trying very hard to remain calm but you can hear her voice crack when she says "it's Kat we were doing an exorcism and another one came in and shot her in her shoulder I need help she won't sit still long enough for me to get the bullet out can you please hold her down so I can get it out!"

Then Bobby's eyes widen even farther and tell Sam to help him get her out of the car and bring her into the living room and set her on the couch and then he tells you to go get the first aid kit. Neither you nor Sam question him you run to get the first aid kit and when you get into to living room you see Mia on the couch with who you assume is Kat she is also very beautiful but you see the way Sammy stares at her so you hold off in checking her out for a little while you start getting ready to get the bullet out when Kat starts shaking and going into what you assume is a panic attack you can hear bobby tell Mia to get her to calm down.

Out of all the things to get her to calm down you do not expect her to start to sing and she has the voice of an angel you stop and stare and her for a few seconds before you get to work on stitching up her shoulder after you get the bullet out. Kat has calmed down a lot and her breathing evens out as she starts to fall asleep you see Mia give her a kiss on the forehead and get up and go into the kitchen you look at her like she is god's gift to man but you quickly change your features so she doesn't see them but she raises her eyebrow like she knows what I'm thinking "Dean Winchester this is my younger brother Sam" her eyebrows sky rocket and then she says "you have got to be kidding me! You're the famous brothers! Oh My God! Kat is gonna shit bricks when she wakes up I'm Amelia Santos and the girl you just played operation on is Katerina Singer!"

I look out of the corner of my eye and see Sam is trying to remember something but you narrows eyes and say "Singer huh? Any relation to Bobby?" "Yep he's her father" she answers right away but before you can say anything Sam starts asking "wait are you guys uhh what was the names…?" he starts off but she finishes with "beauty and the beast?" he turns red but he finish's "Yah Beauty and the Beast the Twins.?" She continues with "Yep I'm beauty and she's beast but the only reason they call her that is because she can kick major ass and she always lands on her feet so she's either Kitty Kat or the beast"


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hey just wanted to let Yawl know that if you have any questions about this story let me know and please do not hesitate to review and if you have requests message me and I will do them to the best of my ability. This is my first story so just be nice but let me know if it needs improvement! I will me doing other stories for Vampire Dairies and The Avengers, plus Smallville and Charmed! **

** Yours truly Aly **


End file.
